This invention relates generally to baby crib bumpers and, more particularly, to protecting an infant or a child from bodily impact against the sides of the crib while ventilating dangerous gases such as carbon dioxide out of the crib.
Crib bumper pads are widely used in baby cribs for protecting a child from injury caused by bodily impact against the sides of the crib that form the interior boundary of the crib. The accumulation of carbon dioxide or other dangerous gases inside the crib is a possible cause of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). Existing crib bumper pads, however, tend to trap these dangerous gases inside the crib. Those bumper pads may pose a serious threat to the health and well-being of children.